<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Donuts by AnotherSPNfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413872">Donuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic'>AnotherSPNfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a real short post hunt blurb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Donuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She yawned as she exited the bathroom. The remnants of steam from her shower crawled through the doorway behind her. She was wearing her favorite fleece pants and one of Dean’s old shirts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was sitting on the bed still wearing his jeans and a plain black tee. He had one foot tucked under the opposite leg and a small package of donuts sitting in his lap. In one hand, he was holding a half-eaten donut and the other, a to-go cup without a lid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that coffee?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean glanced down at his beverage. “Uh, yeah…” he drew out the word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scrunched her face in disgust. “Why? I don’t even remember how many hours we have been awake. We’re finally done with the case. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing I want to do is sleep for, like, a day. So why are you drinking coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “We ran out of beer.” He offered the same half-eaten donut to her. “Hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dragging her feet across the carpet towards the bed, she shook her head. Upon face-planting onto the mattress, she blindly reached across the bed and shoved the donut box off Dean’s leg. She heard him move it onto the nightstand. She grunted with the effort as she lazily shifted closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He arranged her hair as she settled her head on his thigh. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wondering when he had freed a hand. “Comfy?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as she snuggled in. “Mhmm,” she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Less than two minutes later, she was snoring quietly. She looked so peaceful, and he couldn’t help but smile. He finished his donut, carefully avoiding dropping any crumbs. Once he finished, he carefully shifted her so that he could lay down beside her. He fell asleep moments later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>